What if?
by Torchwood246
Summary: What would have happened if Percy had stayed behind in Tartarus at the end of the House of Hades? This is my version of what would have happened if he did. What will Annabeth do? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought that it would be interesting to imagine what would happen if Percy had stayed behind. Please review, especially if you see any mistakes. Obviously I don't own any of the characters and some of the writing belongs to Rick Riordan. Hope you like it.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Bob stumbled away from the battle, his sabre-toothed cat at his side. Percy gave them as much cover as he could - causing blood vessels in the ground to burst one after the other. Some monsters were vaporised in Styx water. Others got a Cocytus shower and collapsed, weeping hopelessly. Others were doused with liquid Lethe and stared blankly around them, no longer sure where they were or even who they were. Then Bob rejoined the fight and Percy no longer needed to help. However all of Bob's concentration was on the monsters, and more and more were coming out of the darkness. Suddenly, as Annabeth was distracted by watching Bob and Damesan, Percy pushed her into the elevator and began to close the doors but she stopped him.

"Seaweed brain, you promised" She shouted, angry at him for thinking that she would let him stay behind.

"Well Bob can't fight the monsters and press the button" Percy replied. Percy and Annabeth fought over the doors. Annabeth was trying to keep them open, Percy was trying to close them.

"Then let me stay" Annabeth begged even though she knew it would be useless. She knew that Percy would never let her stay.

"I'm sorry, but I promised that I would get you out of here" Percy said and he put he reached round and put his hand on top of Annabeth's and before she knew it he had guided it away from the doors and they slammed shut and the elevator went up before she could open them again. Her eyes blurred with tears as she forced the doors to stay closed. She cursed Percy for being so loyal.

 **Hazel's POV**

In the centre of the room, the Doors of Death made a pleasant chiming sound. The green UP button on the right side of the frame began to glow. The chains shook. 'There, you see?' Pasiphaë shrugged apologetically. 'The Doors are in use. Twelve minutes, and they will open.' Hazel's gut trembled almost as much as the chains. 'More giants?' 'Thankfully, no,' said the sorceress. 'They are all accounted for –back in the mortal world and in place for the final assault.' Pasiphaë gave her a cold smile. 'No, I would imagine the Doors are being used by someone else … someone unauthorized.' Leo inched forward. Smoke rose from his fists. 'Percy and Annabeth.' Hazel couldn't speak. She wasn't sure whether the lump in her throat was from joy or frustration. If their friends had made it to the Doors, if they were really going to show up here in twelve minutes...

'Oh, not to worry.' Pasiphaë waved her hand dismissively. 'Clytius will handle her. You see, when the chime sounds again, someone on our side needs to push the UP button or the Doors will fail to open and whoever is inside –poof . Gone. Or perhaps Clytius will let her out and deal with her in person. That depends on you, Hazel.'

Hazels throat constricted. 'What do you mean, her? Where's Percy?'

'I don't know, there is only one female person in the elevator.'

Hazel and Leo looked at each other. Why would Annabeth come up by herself. Hazel knew that there was only reason she would do that... She shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. Then she turned her attention back to Pasaphae.

'Why does it depend on me? Hazel asked.

'Well, if you survive the next twelve minutes then Annabeth will not be needed' Pasaphae replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Here is the next part of the story. I really hope that you like it.**

 **A while later**

Hazel looked round while the others were fighting Clytius and saw that Annabeth was waking up and noticed that her eyes were streaked with tears.

"Percy?" She asked quietly, looking around. When she saw that he was not there she covered her face with her hands and cried. Hazel knew that something bad had happened to him. Hazel went over and put her around Annabeth and Annabeth turned and cried into her shoulder.

Once Clytius had been defeated and Hecate had disappeared the others came over and realised what had happened. Hazel then realised that the room was collapsing. They had to leave.

'Annabeth, we need to go. The room is collapsing' Hazel pleaded. Reluctantly Annabeth got up.

'We've got to get out of here,' Jason said. 'Uh, Frank …?' Frank shook his head. 'I think one favour from the dead is all I can manage today.' 'Wait, what?' Hazel asked. Piper raised her eyebrows. 'Your unbelievable boyfriend called in a favour as a child of Mars. He summoned the spirits of some dead warriors, made them lead us here through … um, well, I'm not sure, actually. The passages of the dead? All I know is that it was very , very dark.' To their left, a section of the wall split. Two ruby eyes from a carved stone skeleton popped out and rolled across the floor. 'We'll have to shadow-travel,' Hazel said. Nico winced. 'Hazel, I can barely manage that with only myself. With seven more people –' 'I'll help you.' She tried to sound confident. She'd never shadow-travelled before, had no idea if she could, but after working with the Mist, altering the Labyrinth –she had to believe it was possible. An entire section of tiles peeled loose from the ceiling. 'Everyone, grab hands!' Nico yelled. They made a hasty circle. Hazel envisioned the Greek countryside above them. The cavern collapsed, and she felt herself dissolving into shadow.

They appeared on the hillside overlooking the River Acheron. The sun was just rising, making the water glitter and the clouds glow orange. The cool morning air smelled of honeysuckle. Everyone was silent, looking at Annabeth.

'Where's Percy?' Piper asked, as gently as she could 'Is he...'

'I don't know. Annabeth replied 'when we reaches the doors there was an army, and then Tartarus appeared. Some...friends...we met along the way were fighting them. I didn't realise what Percy was thinking until he pushed me into the elevator. He said that Bob couldn't push the button and fight so that he has to do it. I tried to stop him, but the doors were already closing and...' Annabeth burst into tears.

"Oh my gods...I'm so sorry" Piper said.

"He's still alive. I can feel it." Nico said, trying to help the situation.

"Yes but for how long" Annabeth replied, wiping away the tears. She looked older, Hazel thought. I can't even imagine losing Frank the way Annabeth had lost Percy.

"Of course that's the kind of thing Percy would do" Jason sighed. That made Annabeth cry again. Hazel realised that Annabeth was in no condition for fighting. She would need to encourage her. Hazel went over to Annabeth and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Annabeth, I know that you're upset. But we need you to help us on this quest. We can't do it without you." Hazel said, hoping Annabeth wouldn't bite her head off. But instead she nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand. Then they turned their minds to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait. I have been really busy and have been on two summer camps but they have finally finished! I hope you enjoy this. Please review.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Piper's POV**

Throughout the rest of the quest, Annabeth mostly managed to hold herself together during the day, except when they were near or on water which made her think of Percy and she noticed tears in her eyes. However the worst was at night. Often her sobs could be heard all through the boat. Piper could also hear her screams as she dreamt of what could be happening to him.

 **Percy's POV**

And I thought after the Titan war my life couldn't get much worse. But being stuck in Tartarus definitely beat that. But Annabeth had escaped, that was the main thing, Percy thought as he was holding the button and looking at the elevator disappearing in the distance above him. Once the twelve minutes were up Percy ran over to help Bob, who had already killed most of the monster army.

"What are you still doing here?" Bob asked as he saw Percy.

"I held the button for Annabeth" Percy replied and Bob nodded.

Once all the monsters were gone, Percy and Bob ran over to help Damasen fight Tartarus. However, despite their best efforts, Tartarus seemed only to be playing with them. They fought bravely, all slashing at Tartarus, while trying to avoid being sucked up into his face. Percy knew that they could not hold him off forever. He then wishes he hadn't thought that as Damasen was sucked up into the whirlpool. Percy choked back a sob.

"See how hopeless you are against me, little demigod" Tartarus said "I will send an army of monsters to aid my wife, Gaia. And there is nothing you can do to stop me"

Percy at led with more force than before but then Bob was also sucked into the whirlwind. Percy felt tears spring up in his eyes. Then anger overwhelmed him. After all Bob had done for him and Annabeth and how he has helped them even though it was due to Percy that he lost his memories. Then Percy had an idea. He closed his eyes and held out his hand.

"Ready to accept death young-" Tartarus began bit he was cut of by pearly white water erupting from a blood vessel. Once the water had cleared, Tartarus clearly did not know who he was. Then Percy felt guilty as he knew what it was like to not remember who he was.

"Hello? Who am I?" Tartarus asked.

"...A friend?" Percy answered, sounding unsure of himself.

"SON OF POSEIDON!" A voice boomed and a huge giant came into view. Polybotes, along with an army of arai who were about to advance but Polybotes waved them back.

"Leave them to me" he told them.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Please don't kill me (you'll see why).**

 **Percy's POV**

"Bad guy?" Tartarus asked. Percy nodded. Tartarus and Percy charged the giant. Percy slashed at the giant but Polybotes showered him in poison and it burnt where it touched his skin.

"My poison is specifically designed to poison seawater in your blood. It may take a while to kill you but it will-" Polybotes boast was interrupted by Percy sticking his sword into his gut and then the giant was sucked into Tartarus's whirlwind face. Percy could feel the poison burning his skin, slowly dissolving it. It hurt like hell. Just then the arai advanced. He to meet them. Every time he killed one he felt another curse, some pain or something. The worst was when he killed one and suddenly the burning pain worsened.

"Feel the curse of the telkhines you burnt on Mount St Helen" another arai said. Great, he thought, I'm being burnt alive. In Tartarus. Totally how he wanted to go.

Tartarus also killed some arai. He didn't have any curses though. He killed a lot until one came towards him and said "Why do you fight the demigod who took your memories and who lies and said he was your friend." He froze and did not stop when the arai attacked Percy. Next time Percy looked over he had gone.

Fortunately Tartarus had killed most of the arai so despite being injured, Percy managed to kill a few more. Then he realised that there were too many of them. So he did something he hadn't done in a long time, perhaps not since the bronze dragon quest: he ran. However the arai followed him and because of all the injuries he'd endured, he couldn't run very fast. He had run quite a way when he saw something that looked like a shrine. It wasn't the Hermes one that he, Annabeth and Bob had gone to before. He hoped it had the same powers though. He ran towards it. When he was a metre from it his legs collapsed and he looked behind him at the arai and began to crawl. He didn't care how stupid he looked. Finally he reached the shrine. The arai surrounded it but luckily they could not get to him.

"He has taken enough curses to kill him. He will die without our help." One of them said. Then they left. But Percy did not take it as good news. He realised then that this was it. There was no Bob or Annabeth to look after him. He lay there for five minutes, not being able to move for the pain. Then he thought of Annabeth and that he should at least send a message to camp for her. In pain he sat up and found a paper napkin from the pile of food beside him. He wrote a message to camp half blood and to Annabeth, he also took off his camp half blood necklace and wrapped it in the napkin, he then tosses it into the fire and prayed to the gods that it got to camp half blood. Then, exhausted, he lay down and closes his eyes. His last thought were of Annabeth and he thanked the gods that she'd got out safely.

 **Sorry to those who thought he would get out. I'm sorry I feel so evil. Like Rick Riordan writing the end of the Mark Of Athena. Again, please don't kill me.**

 ***Runs away chased by lots of Percy Jackson fans***


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter which I decided to post today because it is Percy's birthday! I'm sorry for the last cliffhanger and I'm afraid that this chapter has another one. I hope you like it.**

 **Clarisse's POV**

The camp was already in a grim mod that evening. The campfire was black. The Romans were due to invade soon. Clarisse went over to the fire and sacrificed some food to the gods. Suddenly there was a cry and Clarisse saw Connor holding a paper napkin wrapped around something.

"Is it another message from Annabeth?" Someone asked. Connor opened it and paled. Travis looked over and read it and paled as well. He looked on the ground and picked up a camp half blood necklace that obviously belonged to Percy.

"It's...it's from Percy" he said and Clarisse could tell from his expression that it was not good.

"What does it say?" She asked.

Connor took a deep breath and read...

"Dear whoever gets this.

I am not going to make it. Managed to get Annabeth out safely. We managed to stop Tartarus sending monsters to aid Gaia. Tell Annabeth I'm sorry. She'll probably want to kill me for staying behind but it was the only way she could escape.

Percy."

Everyone was silent. Despite having her problems with him, Clarisse was sad that Percy was dead. He'd been through a lot. Annabeth will be distraught, Clarisse thought.

"This is bad news indeed." Chiron said "I propose a toast"

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos and Hero of Olympus" Chiron said.

"To Percy" The campers replied.

 **After the defeat of Gaia and Leo's return.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth missed Percy. She'd managed to hold it together until they had defeated Gaia. She'd been shown his last note, which had drops of his blood on it. When she'd been given his necklace she'd cried. There wasn't much anyone could do to cheer her up.

It had been bad when she had to explain to Grover, Tyson and everyone else what had happened and obviously his funeral was terrible. She had insisted on making his burial shroud herself and watching it burn she couldn't help looking around the back of the amphitheatre, where he'd appeared last time she'd thought he'd died. But this time she knew it was the real thing. He wouldn't come back, he didn't have the physicians cure like Leo had.

She had argued with Athena when she got Aphrodite to make her fall in love with someone else. Luckily she managed to break through the spell before anything happened.

One day, after dark, she was sitting on the beach by herself, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Do you want to talk to him?" It said and she turned around and saw Nico Di Angelo standing there, holding what looked like a happy meal.

"Percy's Ghost" he explained.

She gasped, she'd wanted to talk to Percy since he'd died. So she nodded. He began to dig in the sand and before she knew it, Nico had made a small hole. He places the happy meal in to the hole and began to chant in Ancient Greek. Many spirits appeared but not fully solidified. Nico called out for Percy Jackson and one stepped forward and knelt to take some of the offering. Annabeth felt so nervous, she was scared that Percy would blame her. The spirit solidified into the shimmering form of her boyfriend.

 **Sorry! Annabeth's conversation with Percy will be next chapter. Also, I have started thinking about my next story. I was wondering whether I should try and do a reading of the books but only on chapters that have not been done or that I would like to do. I was thinking that I would do a few from each book and then if anyone reviewed and wanted me to do a certain chapter. My other idea is to do other what if's in the Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus series, like if Percy decided to become a god or stay on ogygia (however that's spelt). Please review and tell me which I should do cuz it would be really cool to do a reading the book thing but I'm not sure if it would be very good however I would give it a try. However I like the other idea too...Pls help me out. I will put a poll on my profile as well**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Annabeth talks to Percy's ghost. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth" Percy said, his eyes lighting up when he saw her. Percy then looked towards Nico and said "Thank you"

She found it hard to believe that he was standing in front her as a ghost. He had hardly lived. The beach around her grew dark as the sun set and she remembered him talking about their future together. It would never happen now.

Annabeth chocked up and said "Seaweed brain. I'm so sorry, I should have stayed with you."

"And be dead as well? I wouldn't want that. You knew that one of us had to stay behind but there would be no point in both of us staying."

"I still feel guilty" She replied.

"Well don't. It wasn't your fault. I chose to stay. I knew that meant that I would not survive but I chose to do that, not you." He said and Annabeth felt a bit better. But then she remembered the question she'd always wanted to ask.

"How exactly did you die?" She asked and Percy grimaced.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and she nodded. Then he told her what had happened and she wished that she hadn't asked. It made her feel even worse. She had left him to die in immense pain. They had promised to never be separated again and she'd gone and left him alone to die.

"I hope you haven't been too upset" Percy then said and he looked from Annabeth's guilty face to Nico who rolled his eyes and he frowned and said "For gods sake wise girl, move on. Find someone else."

Immediately she shook her head and said "Athena already tried that and it didn't work. I won't love anyone else but you."

"Please, don't do that." He replied but still she shook her head. Percy sighed and then said "I'm sorry I can't stay long. But believe me when I say that I miss you but that I don't want you to be unhappy."

Annabeth then said "I miss you too. I can't look at the sea without remembering you"

"I can't stay much longer but please Annabeth. Don't cry. I know that you will miss me but please try and be happy and try to find someone else..." Percy said but then he faded and she burst into tears again and they headed back to camp.

 **Jason's POV**

Jason saw Annabeth and Nico come back into camp. Oh dear, he thought, Annabeth's been crying again. He went over.

"Annabeth are you ok?" He asked. Annabeth nodded and then she ran off towards her cabin.

"What did you do?" he said, glaring at Nico.

"I thought she would want to talk to Percy's ghost" he said and Jason sighed as he knew that it must have been hard for Annabeth to do that.

"What did he say?" Jason asked and Nico told him what had happened. Jason winced when he heard how Percy had died. He felt sorry for the guy, he hadn't deserved to die.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please think about the question I asked last time about what I should write next. I want to either do more What ifs of the two Percy Jackson series or a reading of parts of the heroes of olympus books. I'm not sure which to do**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Almost a year later**

 **Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the wait but I have just gone back to school and life has been crazy. I hope you like it. Please, please review.**

 **Athena's POV**

Athena looked down at her daughter. Crying over that son of Poseidon again. Athena did not understand why she liked him so much. She had tried so many things to cheer her daughter up, she had even asked Aphrodite to try and make her fall in love with someone but it had not worked. Nothing seemed to cheer her up. It was a week until Annabeth's birthday and Athena wanted to get something for her daughter that would repair her relationship with her which had been ruined as Annabeth did not like her mother asking Aphrodite to interfere with her life. However, as Athena looked down from Olympus she had an idea. A present that would definitely make her daughter happy and repair their relationship. She would have to get Zeus and Hades to agree to it though, however she had a plan. She went to Zeus first.

"Dear father. I want to ask you something." She said and Zeus looked at her, confused, because Athena hardly ever asked for anything.

"You remember Percy Jackson yes?" She said and Zeus nodded.

"He was never rewarded for helping in the war against the Giants when he went through Tartarus and stopped him helping Gaia. And he helped kill many of the Giants." Athena said.

"But he died in Tartarus. How can we reward him?" Zeus asked.

"Well that's easy. We could bring him back to life." Athena replied.

"That does seem quite a big reward." Zeus answered.

"Yes but obviously he wouldn't get anything else. Also it would make my daughter Annabeth so happy. She has been missing him a lot." Athena added.

She could see Zeus thinking about it. She hoped that he would agree to it. Finally he nodded and Athena went down to the underworld, certain that Hades would not disobey a direct order from Zeus.

 **I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's short. I'm afraid that I am still not decided as to what my next story is going to be. I really really need your help. The two options are a reading of parts of the books that have not been done or more what if stories. You would be really help me out if you could tell me which you would prefer. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reunion at last! But don't worry it's not the last chapter. However I am still not sure what to do for my next story. Please could you help me out? I was thinking of doing more of the What ifs of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series or doing a reading of the books but only some parts and I will be taking requests on what chapters to do. It would be so useful if you just left a comment or went on my poll on my profile.**

 **Percy's POV**

Despite the fact that he'd got into Elysium and he was with all his friends who had died in the Titans war, Percy missed Annabeth. He had breezed through his trial, only Minos had a bad word to say about him but the other judges backed him up. He was worried about her after the conversation he'd had with her, he hoped that she would take his advice and find someone else. Suddenly, a glow appeared in the otherwise dull underworld. The goddess Athena appeared.

"Lady Athena" Percy bowed "What brings you here?"

"I have been given permission to bring you back to life" she replied.

"But…why?" Percy asked, knowing he was not the goddesses favourite person.

"Annabeth refuses to be happy, no matter how hard I try. We have argued and the only way to repair our relationship is to give you back to her" she answered with pursed lips.

"Thank you" Percy said, his heart lifting with joy that he would be able to see Annabeth again "But how exactly do you bring someone back to life after being dead for a year?"

"Just take this. I got it from your father. I'm sure you know what to do with it" she said held out her hand and in it was a small white pearl. Percy took them and Athena smiled and disappeared. Percy looked back at Elysium and felt bad for all the people who didn't get this chance but then he remembered that Athena had said that Annabeth was still upset, despite him trying to tell her to find someone else, and he didn't want her to spend the rest of her life missing him, though he was sure that she would get over him eventually. He put the pearl on the floor and crushed it underneath his foot.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sat on the beach, facing the sea, thinking about Percy. She had photographs but she had only taken them out once and put them back again as they made her cry. Now her memory of him was fading slightly. She had been tempted to look at the photos again but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be too painful. She wished that the fates had not been so cruel. Why after everything he had been through, he had to die and she had to live. The others at camp had got over it. They had lost people before and although it had been a shock to them to lose Percy they spent time grieving and then healed. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't stop tearing up whenever she thought of him. Now, on the beach, when nobody was looking, Annabeth allowed herself to cry.

"There's no need to cry you know" someone said from her right and Annabeth froze. She would know that voice anywhere. She turned around and there he was, grinning like an idiot. Percy. Suddenly he ran forward and lifted me up into a hug and a kiss. Annabeth then burst into tears again and put her head on his shoulder, she couldn't believe he was here, or how he was here. Gently, Percy lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here" he said and he leant forward and kissed her again.

"What happened? How are you alive?" Annabeth asked, always a child of Athena, needing answers.

"You mom happened" he replied and Annabeth gasped. She'd hated her mom ever since she found out that she'd asked Aphrodite to try and make her fall in love with someone else. Luckily she had broken the spell. It must have made her mum feel guilty enough to bring him back. But she still had questions.

"How did my mum bring you back?" She asked.

Then Percy told her what happened, how he'd died and how Athena had come and rescued him. Annabeth found herself feeling truly happy for the first time since Percy had died.

 **I hope you liked it. Next time: the others find out.**

 **p.s I'm sorry for not updating in a while. life has been so busy lately.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry this took so long. I have been so busy at school. I'm afraid this is the last chapter but i intend to write another story soon. I am going to do a mixture of what if stories and other PJ stories. Please look out for them. I'm not sure when they will be up but hopefully it will not be long. I have had so much fun writing this and if you do have any ideas for other what if stories then please, please either PM me or put it in a comment.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Calypso's POV**

Calypso felt so bad for Annabeth. She felt guilty as well as it had been her curse that had led to her not being able to see or hear Percy in Tartarus which led to Percy nearly dying. Annabeth had long since said that she forgave her for that and for falling in love with her boyfriend but Calypso still felt guilty. Then when she got back from Ogygia she had found out that Percy had died, she couldn't help crying a bit and feeling bad for her. She had seen Annabeth go of to the beach and couldn't help fighting a desire to follow her and see if she was ok but she knew that Annabeth would not appreciate it.

However, after a while Calypso began to get worried as Annabeth had not spent that long on the beach by herself since the first few days after the war. She went over to the forge and went up to Leo.

"Leo, I think we should check on Annabeth. She's been down by the beach an awfully long time." She told him. Leo looked at the clock and frowned.

"Yeah she has. Ok, I'll just clean up then we can go check on her." Leo replied.

He was out in two minutes and they headed down towards the beach. However when they got there they froze in their tracks. There was Annabeth, sitting next to someone who looked suspiciously like…

"Is that Percy?" Calypso asked, as she had not seen Percy for a few years so she was not sure.

"I'm certain of it, but how?" Leo wondered.

"Should we go talk to them?" Calypso wondered.

"Lets get a group of people. Then we can surprise them." Leo said, grinning.

So they went off and gathered Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Grover and Tyson. They would have got Thalia as well but she was off with the hunters. However it took some time together them to believe them about what they had seen.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Jason asked and Leo shook his head.

"I swear we saw them. Come and see." Leo replied and they all trampled down to the edge of the beach. There were gasps as they saw Percy and then they ran toward them.

"Peeerrrccyyy" Grover cried and they all surrounded Percy and Annabeth and everyone gave Percy a hug. Soon some of the other campers came down to see what the disturbance was.

"Percy!" The Stoll brothers cried when they saw him.

"Prissy?" Clarisse said incredulously as she came down the beach.

Soon Percy was surrounded by people and in the end they all walked up to the big house where Chiron and Dionysus were sitting. They were both pleased to see that Percy was alive (well, Chiron more than Dionysus, he didn't care too much) and all the campers began to ask how it had happened and so Percy told them the story.

 **Percy**

Percy had never been happier. He was surrounded by his friends and his girlfriend after coming back from the dead. By now he had told them how it had happened and a party was being planned for the evening. He hoped now that they would finally be able to live their lives in peace. They were going to university in New Rome and so would be able to live a normal life without the worry of monster attacks. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
